Spiderman 3
by ComicFreak04
Summary: Spiderman must face Venom for the first time. This time he'll need help


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Spiderman or any other Marvel characters you are about to read about.  
  
Mike stood behind the counter of his little store. He watched the little kids carefully as they begged their moms for candy bars. It was just another boring day. All of the sudden, out of nowhere one of the glass windows broke and Spiderman came flying through. He got up and went to Mike holding a pillowcase.  
  
Spiderman-Put the money in the bag NOW!  
  
Mike opened and emptied the cash register without hesitation. Spiderman tied the money-filled bag and jumped through another window. Mike waited a minute and picked up the phone. He dialed 911.  
  
Spiderman sat on top of the Daily Bugle Building. He looked down at the streets. He would be ready if anybody was in trouble, but recently crime had not been a problem. Everything's been quiet for the past month, and quite frankly, Spiderman was bored. Mary Jane thought of it as a good thing, but Spiderman disagreed. He had a feeling that something big was going to happen. This was only the quiet before the storm. After about twenty minutes of nothing, Spiderman jumped down towards his new apartment. As he swung home, he looked forward to spending the night with MJ. They would have a relaxing dinner and maybe go and see a movie. Unfortunately his plans were scratched when he saw a group of 5 speeding police cars. He was a super hero. He had no choice but to follow them. They all stopped at a building. Spiderman jumped onto it.  
  
Spiderman- May I offer my assistance?  
  
Cop- There he is! Shoot him!  
  
Spiderman- What?!?  
  
Before he could think twice, the building was showered with bullets. If it weren't for Spiderman's spider sense, he would have been killed. Spiderman climbed desperately to the top of the building. When he got up there he found himself facing...himself. Another Spiderman? It took a couple of seconds to sink in, but then he realized what was going on. This was an imposter, going for money and framing Spiderman at the same time.  
  
Real Spiderman- Nice costume. Really original. I wish I could have a costume like that.  
  
Fake Spiderman- Back off. Just go away, okay!  
  
Real Spiderman- I don't think so. Tell me, what did I ever do to you? Did I put your daddy in the slammer or something?  
  
Fake Spiderman- That's it!  
  
The fake Spiderman pulled a handgun out of the costume. He took aim.  
  
Real Spiderman- Ya know what you lack? Unfortunately for you, you lack a spider sense.  
  
Before the fake Spiderman could think to move, his face was covered in webbing. He fell down. Spiderman walked over to him. He pulled out his camera. He set it and posed with the fake Spiderman and the money.  
  
Spiderman- Say Cheese!  
  
The cops stood in amazement as the unconscious imposter, all webbed up, The money, and the picture of the two Spidermans came down on a string of webbing.  
  
Spiderman swung home. He went through the open window. Unknown to him, Daily Bugle photographer, Eddie Brock followed Spiderman home. Eddie had been doing bad recently. He got a couple of good pictures of the Green Goblin, but since then, he's been cold. Jonah told him that if he doesn't get pictures of Spiderman robbing the store and escaping, than Brock was fired. He was there but not fast enough. Brock knew that getting a picture of Spiderman at his home would make up for it. He yelled.  
  
Eddie- HELP! SPIDERMAN, HELP ME! I'M BEING ROBBED!  
  
Spiderman ran to the window followed by MJ. He took the picture and ran off.  
  
Spiderman- MJ, I'll be back.  
  
Spiderman jumped out of the window and swung towards the running man. Brock jumped into his car and sped off. He thought he got away when he head a loud thump on top of the car. Brock slammed on the brakes. Spiderman was on top of the car and punched a hole through the roof and the windshield. He punched the driver in the face, knocking him unconscious. He looked in to see Eddie Brock, Peter Parker's friend from the Bugle.  
  
Spiderman: Awww... Eddie. You should know better.  
  
Spiderman took the camera and smashed it. He took the film and ruined it. He went back to his house. This time he made sure he was unseen.  
  
MJ- Are you ok?  
  
Spiderman pulled off his mask to reveal Peter Parker, a full time photographer for the Daily Bugle.  
  
Peter- I'm fine. I took care of the picture. No one is going to see that.  
  
MJ- Don't you think you might have overreacted just a little?  
  
Peter- No. If those pictures got out, every madman in town would be after this apartment and you.  
  
THAT NIGHT  
  
Eddie woke up in his car. He looked at his car. A hole in the roof and a shattered windshield made the car look like garbage. Eddie smiled and reached for his camera from around his neck. The smile faded when he felt nothing there. He jumped out of the car. His nose was killing him. It must have been broken. He saw the smashed camera with no film in it. Eddie screamed with anger and pain. The Bugle was all he had.  
  
Harry stood in the Darkness of his office at Oscorp. He was ruined. Dr. Otto Octavious took all of Oscorp's tritium. There was none left. To top that off, he learned the truth about his father. How could he have been the Goblin? He tried to kill MJ and me at the parade all those years ago. It doesn't make sense. And Peter. What was going to happen there? Harry had to apologize, but it would be so awkward for now on. Harry stood there and drank. He just kept on drinking. About an hour later, he went into his father's secret room. He looked at the pumpkin bombs. He found where the serum was. Harry, drunken out of his mind, opened it.  
  
Harry- Here's to you dad.  
  
Harry drank the serum and fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
That night a meteor landed in Central Park. It was small, but it had a lot of speed. Nobody was around to see it. If they were, they would have seen a strange, black blob emerge from it and go into the city. It went to the first building it saw. It climbed into the only open window. It slithered its way into the bathroom of Peter Parker.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Peter's alarm went off at 7:00. Peter woke up and walked over to the bathroom. MJ was still sleeping. Peter really loved MJ. He was thinking of asking her to marry him. But he thought it was too soon. Peter looked in the mirror. He looked like crap. He had a rough night. A loud noise went off in the park last night. Peter was going to suit up and check it out but decided not to. He decided that it was just a bunch of kids setting off M-80s or something. Parker turned to his shower. He was going to pull the curtain when a horrible voice came from behind the curtain.  
  
Voice- I wouldn't touch that if I were you.  
  
Peter- Wha...wha...what? Who's there?  
  
Voice- I can be your best friend or your worst nightmare.  
  
Peter- How?  
  
Voice- Open the curtain and let me attach to you. Let us become one.  
  
Peter- Right. I don't think so.  
  
Voice- WHAT!? YOU CAN'T SAY NO TO ME!  
  
Peter- I had enough of this freak fest.  
  
Voice- Peter Parker, you and your precious Mary Jane are in for a world of pain.  
  
Peter- How do you know my name?  
  
Voice- I know more about you than you think. I have looked inside you mind.  
  
At this point MJ gets up and walks into the bathroom. Without seeing MJ walk in, Peter pulls the curtain to reveal that the tub was filled with a black goo. MJ screams. The goo seems to suffer from the loud noise. Peter turns on the tub and the black goo goes down the drain.  
  
Voice- HOW DARE YOU REJECT ME!? YOU HAVN'T HEARD THE LAST OF US!  
  
Peter- You should really clean the tub more often.  
  
MJ lets out a nervous, uneasy giggle.  
  
DAILY BUGLE BUILDING  
  
Peter walks to the desk. He sees Ms. Brent, a secretary.  
  
Ms. Brent- Hey Peter. Mr. Jameson is in a meeting, but it's not that important. You can go in.  
  
Peter- Thanks.  
  
Peter walks into the office to see Mr. Jameson and Eddie Brock with a cast on his nose.  
  
Peter- Hey Eddie. What happened to your nose?  
  
Eddie- Don't want to talk about it.  
  
Mr. Jameson- I do. This weakling claims to have been beat up by Spiderman  
  
Eddie- He did. That bug mugged me. Broke my camera. Stole my film.  
  
Mr. Jameson- Right and you said you had Spiderman's home address and girlfriend. HA! Yeah right. I want you out of my office. Don't come back either. I'm sure they have a lovely position for you at the Times.  
  
Eddie- Yea...ok...see ya around Peter.  
  
Peter- Goodbye Eddie.  
  
Eddie Brock walks out of the office.  
  
Mr. Jameson- What do you want? Why are you here? Get out!  
  
Peter- Do you have any jobs for me, sir?  
  
Mr. Jameson- Yeah, I want pictures of Spiderman!  
  
Peter- Right.  
  
Peter walks out of the office. He walks down the hall to the men's room. He goes into the out of service stall. There waiting for him is his spidey suit all folded up and an open window. Spiderman pulls out his camera and jumps out the window to get some pictures.  
  
Eddie Brock walked back to his apartment. He sat on his bed.  
  
Eddie- I'm finished. I have no job. My camera's destroyed. I should just jump out of my window. It's not like it's my fault that my camera broke. I couldn't have...wait...it was Spiderman. It was all him. I know where he lives! I will kill him!  
  
Eddie didn't notice a strange black goo in the corner. It spoke.  
  
Voice- That will not be easy.  
  
Eddie jumped up. He was scared at first. But the fear soon faded.  
  
Voice- I share the same hatred with you. We both hate the same person.  
  
Eddie- Wh...what have you got against that dirty bug?  
  
Voice- No...not the bug. The man. Peter Parker.  
  
Eddie- Parker? Parkers a wimp. HA! Peter Parker...Spiderman.  
  
Voice- It is true. I can help. I can help you beat him. Revenge can be ours.  
  
Eddie- If what you're saying is true, what did Peter do to you?  
  
Voice- He rejected me. Nobody rejects me and lives. Don't make his mistake. Let me join you. Let us be one.  
  
Eddie- I don't know.  
  
Voice- What do you have to loose. I'm guaranteeing you victory, and you are turning it down. Don't be a fool.  
  
Eddie- Ok. Let's do it. Let destroy Spiderman.  
  
The goo suddenly came from the corner and towered over Brock. He fell into darkness. He felt the falling sensation. He was falling into a bottomless pit. He reached the bottom and landed into black water. It tasted like blood. Eddie liked it. He smiled as he drowned in his own head.  
  
Harry woke up. He heard a laugh. It was cold and wicked. He was in his bedroom. He didn't remember going there.  
  
Harry- Who's there?  
  
Harry looked into the mirror to see that his face had turned a horrible shade of green. He looked at his hands. They were fine. In the mirror his hands were green too. He heard a voice in his head. It was the Green Goblin's work.  
  
Goblin- Hello Harry.  
  
Harry- What are you? Get out of my head!  
  
Goblin- I don't think so. I am your father's work. I am what he created. I have come to finish what I started. Now, in your body, we must kill Spiderman.  
  
Harry- NO! I can fight you. I will fight you!  
  
Goblin- You can't. The only way would be to kill yourself. I don't think you would do that. Would you? Harry?  
  
Harry- I can and I will!  
  
Goblin- I have given you strength and power. Do not try to stand in my way of victory.  
  
Harry- STOP IT!  
  
Harry fought in his head. He felt his thoughts falling from him. He couldn't even remember his name. Harry fought back. He regained control.  
  
Harry- You will do what I say. I am your master, now.  
  
Spiderman was web swinging from building to building. He was performing unbelievable stunts. Spiderman's spider sense went off. There was nothing there. He looked over to the top of the nearest building. He saw a man standing there. Spiderman went down to him. The man was Eddie Brock.  
  
Eddie- Peter, you finally got here. We were waiting all day.  
  
Spiderman- Who's we? And...oh no, Eddie you can't tell anyone.  
  
Eddie- Peter, Peter, Peter. You know that we would do anything to ruin your life. Unfortunately, nobody believes us. You saw Jameson.  
  
Spiderman- I don't think I did anything to you that you didn't deserve.  
  
Eddie- We don't think you understand completely what it is you did to us. We have no money. No food. No electricity. Nothing! But now we don't need food. We don't need electricity. We don't need anything but each other to survive.  
  
Spiderman- For the last time what's with the we crap?  
  
Eddie- (laughs) We're sorry. Let us explain better for you.  
  
Eddie drops to his knees. He starts having spasms. He looks like he's in an extreme amount of pain. His eyes turn completely white. He screams and black goo begins to ooz out like tears. Eddie starts to grow. His muscles become huge. Eddie is soon covered with the black goo. It is boiling at first but soon becomes hard and shiny. Eddie stands up. He has a white spider logo covering his entire stomach. He has sharp teeth and a huge tongue. Eddie looks down at Spiderman.  
  
Eddie- Let us introduce you to Venom!  
  
His voice sounds deeper and gargled with liquid.  
  
Spiderman- Oh boy, am I glad I turned that thing down.  
  
Venom- You ruined us! Now we will brake you into pieces!  
  
Spiderman- I'll take a rain check.  
  
Spiderman jumps down and begins to swing away. To Spiderman's surprise, Venom jumps off the building and begins swinging after him. Spiderman jumps to the nearest building.  
  
Spiderman- Maybe we should talk. I don't think your such a bad...  
  
Venom tackles Spiderman and starts pounding his face as they fall to the ground. Spiderman fights back with a few blows of his own. They both land on a car down on the street. Spiderman is in great pain, but Venom gets up unharmed. Venom walks over to Spiderman and kicks him in the gut. Spiderman screams in pain.  
  
Venom- It is over for you. Your time has come.  
  
Venom's hand grows into a giant claw. He goes down and starts choking Spiderman. Spiderman could feel himself loose consciousness. He heard a buzz. It sounded like a motor. He thought he was loosing his grip on reality when Venom screamed in pain and let go. Spiderman looked up to see Venom with a spike though his stomach. He just pulled it out and threw it aside. Spiderman looked to see the origin of the spike was a glider. On the glider was the Green Goblin. He moved to Spiderman. The Goblin put out his hand.  
  
Green Goblin- C'mon! I'll help you!  
  
Before Spiderman could act, Venom spun the glider around so that the Goblin faced Venom. Venom spat a green liquid into Goblin's helmet. He screamed and pulled the helmet off, revealing Harry Osbourne. Spiderman was shocked. He lost focus and was hit with a huge fist. Spiderman went flying and fell into unconsciousness. Meanwhile Green Goblin flew towards Venom. He shot flames at Venom. Venom screamed in terror and swung away. Goblin flew to Spiderman. He picked him up and flew towards the Oscorp building.  
  
Peter woke up. He was in Harry's office. He was still in his Spidey suit, which was ripped and torn from the Venom fight. Then it came back to him. Harry was Green Goblin. Spiderman pulled his mask off and ran for the door. Harry sat on the other side.  
  
Harry- You owe me.  
  
Peter- You...you're Goblin.  
  
Harry- No...well...yes. I fought him...in my mind. It's ok.  
  
Peter- I can't believe you didn't kill me...wait...how did you get that.  
  
Harry sttod up and walked to a window and looked out of it.  
  
Harry- I found out about my father. I'm sorry. I want to use what he made for good though. I don't want to be like him. I want to be like you.  
  
Peter- That's nice, but are you sure you can fight it? Your father couldn't.  
  
Harry- I'm stronger then him. I proved it today. What do you say Pete? A truce? Me and you? Spiderman and Green Goblin?  
  
Peter- I guess. I could use the help.  
  
Peter and Harry shake hands.  
  
Eddie Brock sits in the sewer that he now calls home. He talks to the goo inside his head.  
  
Eddie- They know. They know our weakness. They now know we cannot stand fire. Yes. Yes, that is true. However we have their weakness. What is it? The Girl. Spiderman's precious girlfriend. We will eat her brain! Yeah! That'll work! We'll strike tomorrow! Why tomorrow? Spiderman's with his new friend. The girl's alone tonight. We strike NOW!  
  
MJ sat at the table and looked out the window. She kept saying that any minute Peter will come through the door. He never came. The phone rang. MJ answered.  
  
MJ- Hello?  
  
Peter- Oh thank God your ok. I want you to leave the apartment. Come to Harry's. Now!  
  
MJ- I was so worried. What's happening?  
  
Peter- Just come!  
  
MJ- Ok. I'll be there in...AAAAAHHHHH!  
  
Peter hears broken glass through the phone. MJ doesn't stop screaming as Venom picks up the phone.  
  
Venom- Come to Lady Liberty's head to claim her. That is if I don't kill her by then. You have ten minutes.  
  
Venom hangs up. Peter turns to Harry.  
  
Peter- We will never make it.  
  
Harry- The glider can. I'll take you. We'll end this now.  
  
The two heroes arrive just in time. Venom is holding MJ.  
  
Venom- It's about time.  
  
Venom throws MJ violently to the floor. She is knocked out cold. Spiderman and Goblin jump on Venom. They start fighting. Even though it is two on one, Venom still seems to be winning. As Spiderman holds Venoms midsection, Goblin has a chance to punch Venom in the face, but he falls back holding his head. Venom twists out of Spidey's hold and punchs him in the face. Spiderman recovers as does Goblin. Spidey makes a web ball and shoots it at Venom. On the way to Venom, the web ball is set on fire by Goblins flamethrower. Venom is too slow to dodge it and is set on fire. The suit jumps off of Eddie and jumps in the air. It turns into ash on the way up. Spiderman looks back down to see Eddie look at him.  
  
Eddie- I'm sorry Peter.  
  
Eddie, burned and bruised falls dead. Spidey runs to MJ. She is unconscious with a broken arm but she will survive. Goblin starts to scream and hold his head again. He falls back. Spiderman runs to him.  
  
Spiderman- Are you ok  
  
Goblin- AARGHH!  
  
Goblin leaps up.  
  
Goblin- I'm free. Harry Osbourne is no more! Your wrong! What?! I thought I killed you. Wrong!  
  
Spiderman- Fight it!  
  
Goblin- I can't. I can only kill it.  
  
Goblin pulls out a knife.  
  
Spiderman- NOOOOO!  
  
Goblin- Goodbye Peter.  
  
Goblin stabs himself. He falls back and stumbles off the head of the Statue of Liberty.  
  
MJ wakes up in a hospital bed with Peter sitting over her.  
  
MJ- I thought I would never see you again.  
  
Peter- You knew the risks. MJ- I still do. It doesn't change anything.  
  
They share a warm kiss. It was over.  
  
Hey guys first story. Write reviews! 


End file.
